The berry!
by yuukipokemon
Summary: What happens when Nate's Pokemon challenge goes terribly wrong?


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000009047 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000009031

There he was, he made it. Nate had finally made it to the great Virbank City. He didn't have much planned on what to do. He only had one idea on his mind. And that was to challenge Virbank's gym leader: Roxie! the one and only. The young trainer then ran off towards the virbank gym. He ran through the streets filled with people animals and buildings. After a while he made it to the gym and eventually went inside . As the boy walked down the stairs he noticed a lot of musical posters and flyers. " This girl really likes music!" he said to himself, but a sudden noise distracted the trainer. The loud melody of what seemed like a song. The boy rushed down the rest of the stairs. Nate opened the giant metal doors to reveal what seemed like a club. Then he spotted her, Roxie was on the club's stage singing while playing on a turquoise bass. " Hey Roxie!" the trainer yelled, Roxie was was to indulged by the loud music that she couldn't hear a thing. "ROXIE!" the trainer yelled at the top of his lungs, yet again, Roxie did not hear a thing. Not knowing what to do Nate grabbed a berry from his bag. '_if I throw this berry near her I can get her attention!' _thought the boy. The trainer then threw the berry at the stage._SPLAT!_ Nate's eyes widened the music stopped. Nate got Roxie's attention but in the worst way possible. Nate's berry hit Roxie in the face. Roxie looked at Nate in rage. "What was that for?!" Asked Roxie in a mad tone. " I was trying to get your attention!" the trainer said. "Can't you see my band is preforming for our fans?!"Roxie yelled.

The boy starred at her.

"They're not your fans they're just here to challenge you!" Nate said

Roxie let out a laugh " Ha ha that's so stupid right guys?" Roxie asked the crowd. Not one person answered her, they just stood there in awkward silence. "Told you!" Nate said,

"Get out!" Roxie said,

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Roxie yelled.

Nate was about to turn around when he thought he saw a tear slip from Roxie's eye.

-|- That night {9:00} -|-

Roxie was polishing her bass. Still saddened by what Nate said.

When suddenly the door opened, Roxie turned around to see Nate. "I thought I told you to get out." The girl said. Nate continued to walk towards the stage. " I came to apologize..." The boy said,

" No, I should be thanking you. You made me realize that nobody likes my band. So that's why I'm quitting my music career." Said Roxie as she got up and started to leave "No don't that!" said Nate as Roxie walked by him. "And why not?" Roxie asked,

"Because I like your band and I... I like your voice!" Nate said.

"..." Roxie stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Your voice is beautiful...just like you." said Nate, just saying that caused him to blush. Nate heard a sniff from Roxie, when suddenly she bursted out crying. She turned around and hugged Nate. Nate blushed madly, "uhh Roxie?" The girl looked up. "Nate do you know how to play an instrument?" she asked. " I can sing and play guitar a bit." Nate said, "Perfect!" Roxie said, she grabbed Nate's hand and got onstage with him. Roxie grabbed her bass as Nate grabbed a guitar. "Are you sure about this?" Nate asked. Roxie gave a nod. Nate then took a deep breath...

"Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be

Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me..." The song ended, Nate looked over to Roxie who walked over to him. "uhhh... Roxie..." He said. "Shut up!" she said as Roxie locked lips with him while Roxie wrapped her arms around him. Nate may not have gotten his gym badge but he got something way more important...Roxie.


End file.
